


Take Me, Baby, or Leave Me

by ohyes_abovethefold



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rent (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyes_abovethefold/pseuds/ohyes_abovethefold
Summary: Based on the song Take Me or Leave Me from Rent, Steve and Bucky portray Maureen and Joanne and fight in the kitchen over Bucky's flirting and Steve's controlling attitude. Follows the lyrics of the song with added dialogue.





	Take Me, Baby, or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this out in 15 minutes because the prompt has just been sitting in my To-Write list taking up space so I churned out this story. Hope you like it! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

"That is it, Mr. Perfect!" Bucky slammed his metal fist on the table.

Steve jumped, a little startled that his one critique had gotten such a reaction from him. "Huh?"

"Ever since New Year's I've kept quiet. I didn't get my nose pierced because it grossed you out. I didn't stay at the club last night because you wanted to go home." 

Well that wasn't fair. Bucky was out of control last night. "You were flirting with the woman in rubber!" Steve defended himself. 

"Is that what this is about?" Bucky took a small step backwards, realizing Steve was serious last night. "Stevie," he cooed. "There will always be women in rubber flirting with me! Gimme a break!" 

Steve rolled his eyes and got up to leave. Buck rushed to get in front of him and stopped him from leaving. "Every day when I walk down the street I see people stare and whistle at me. It's so sweet." 

"That supposed to make me feel better?" Steve tried to push past him. 

Bucky pushed him back into the kitchen. "I wasn't done yet. Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby!" 

"I don't see you complaining about it though," Steve pointed out. 

"Don't be rude. Just remember that I'm yours, baby," Bucky backed Steve into a stool at the kitchen island.

"Why do you let people gawk at you?" Steve sounded like a toddler who had just gotten his toy taken away. 

"It's who I am! Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn you can take me for who I am" he paused, "or leave me."

"What?" Steve widened his eyes and his throat went dry. Did Bucky mean that?

"You heard me. Take me, baby, or leave me." Bucky shrugged like it was no big deal. "Don't cage me up like a tiger that never sees the sun! I'm a diva and I need my stage!" 

Steve scoffed. "You got that part right. How'd I get stuck with a diva you?" Steve joked. Obviously Bucky was kidding before, he didn't really mean he wanted Steve to leave him, did he?

"I chose you. Folks would kill to be in your shoes," Bucky flaunted. 

"Oh really, now?" Steve leaned forward in his seat with his elbows resting on his knees. 

"Yep, so be wise and don't waste my time askin' if I'm still your baby," Bucky crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Then don't waste my time, flirtin' with everything that has a pulse."

"Like I said you can take me or leave me." 

"Don't joke like that I don't like it," Steve furrowed his brow.

"Who's joking? There's no way I can be what I'm not. But, hey, don't you want your guy hot?" Bucky did a little turn to show off his body. 

"Well," Steve thought for a moment. 

"Don't fight, don't lose your head. Cause every night, who's in your bed?" Bucky draped himself over Steve and kissed his neck. "Who, Stevie? Who's in your bed?" 

"You are. But I don't know how we make it work. We're so different. I look before I leap, I like margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep, Buck!" 

Bucky yawned. 

"What's wrong with that?" Steve was offended. "I hate mess! But somehow I love you."

"Did you just call me a mess?" Bucky gasped. 

Steve stood up to loosely hug him and kiss him gently on the forehead, "What am I gonna do with my impromptu baby?" 

"Let me live my life," Bucky grumbled and resisted the hug. 

"Oh, Bucky!" Steve let go and threw his hands in the air. "Do I not satisfy you?" 

"Yes, but," Bucky tried to reason. 

"No, you've got a prize we're not gonna compromise. You're lucky to have me." Steve was getting mad now. He couldn't believe Bucky was acting this way. 

"Well, well, well. Who's got big britches now?" 

"Well maybe you need to take me for who I am!" Steve gave Bucky a taste of his own medicine. 

"What? A control freak?" Bucky gave a plastic grin. 

"No, a-" 

"Oh, a snob that's over attentive?" 

"Bucky-" 

"A droll geek?" 

"That does-" 

"An anal retentive?" 

"That's it!" Steve's voice filled the room. That was the straw that broke his back. 

"I quit!" Bucky turned around and pouted. 

"Take it back," Steve growled. 

"Men," Bucky laughed dryly. "Can't live with them or without them." 

"Take me for what I am," Steve mocked in a high pitched voice. 

"Well, maybe, if you gave a damn," Bucky started. 

"Or if you gave a damn," Steve finished.

"Take me or leave me," Bucky restated. 

"Guess I'm leaving," Steve turned and stormed out. He waited for a second by the door for Bucky to call out for him. When he didn't he opened the door and mumbled to himself, "I'm gone." 

Bucky heard the door slam sat down at the kitchen table in disbelief, a hot tear went down his cheek. "Why did I tell him to leave?"


End file.
